The Fool
by K a t r i x a
Summary: .::.Uriel x Belial.::. Belial leads Uriel off to a secluded area and brings about a very strange turn of events. Masks are broken as two people come together and share in a moment neither one will forget. Rated M. One-shot.


**A/n: **Just some smut. w I have a thing for Belial and Uriel as a coupling and I felt the need to write it out. I imagine their sex to be kinky and hard and fast. With Belial totally topping hur hur hur~~ Now then I have hard time writing smut, I literally blush when I write it because its like I see it but writing it down on paper is just annoying because I can't quite get it the right way. Anyway this takes place sometime during the third holy war in the manga.

**I am still working on my three part story for Belial and Uriel -as it is I'm currently fleshing out the second half- **

This is just to satisfy my inner smutty fan girl. If you all like I may make a more graphic version. Maybe. If you haven't noticed I like character diving o.0 I need to really stop doing that but damn is it fun.

**Disclaimer: **Angel Sanctuary and its plot to do not belong to me, it belongs to Kaori Yuki. Belial and Uriel, two beings from mythology and the bible are not mine the incarnations below in the story belong to the mind of Kaori Yuki as well. That is all -bow-

* * *

Hatter never thought the one she would be driving her sexual urges onto would be the great Angel Uriel. She was always so in control, and yet she knew that the temptations of the body denied touch of affection for so long was a powerful tool. She enjoyed clashing swords with him on the battle ground, their fighting spectacular to all those who watched. They lost count of how long they were in combat, both too absorbed in destroying the other. Ah but the sly Devil had a trick and flew off, leading the Angel away. Yes his eyes, that intense hate so much hatred for her like her Lucifer…it was beautiful. The devil landed, only to be struck in the back by a scythe, and she giggled as her sword dropped. A hand ran down her face revealing flaccid smooth skin of pale moonlight and beautiful green eyes. She turned then to Uriel, whose shock was almost too good to be true.

"You…"

"One is not surprised you would be shocked One's true face. It truly is a sin to have," she said gently, her eyes of lovely green gazing into his own as she leaned in, her lips covering his as if she was afraid this would shatter him.

Belial was known for her seducing ways and Uriel often times almost fell prey to these very lips which now captured him. The very lips he now kissed back, tongue running across the bottom as he pushed his way in, moaning when their tongues clashed against on another. It was intoxicating how a simple kiss could have his mind reeling. A kiss that led him to running his fingers through luscious red hair, it No doubt she would be very vain about her body and do whatever to make it appear beautiful. This included her hair. Uriel wrapped his arm's around her waist, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss, dominating her waiting mouth, tasting her as he devoured her tongue, sucking on it gently, causing her to writhe in pleasure as she let out a very seductive moan. A moan that went through him and made him weak in the knees; to think then, she had such a power a truly mind boggling ideal to be sure.

How often had he dreamed of doing this to Alexiel only to now be doing with this devil? This fallen angel of sin and corruption?

"One did not know much you loved this attention," she noted, a hand brushing against the obvious tent in his pants which clung to his oh so beautiful and sculpted body. A body she wanted to taint so badly. Yes because she could never have the desired touch of her majesty.

No that man would never allow such a whore as herself touch his beautiful skin or to feel his silken locks or to even hug him. She was simply not worthy of such idle dreams. He was untouchable. He hated her. She loved that. What a truly bizarre woman she was. Ah, but genders did nothing to really make her happy. Who was she to be male or female? True she did have everything to be female but she never fully allowed that body to become one, and as such the notion of having children or other such thing's a female could do was of no concern. "Bel-"

"Hatter. One is to be called Hatter. No one but Lucifer may call One by her name, Uriel." She whispered, leaning up to lick along the shell of his ear, her breath like a thick honey that sent shiver's down his spine. She was a maddening drug.

"Hatter…" He breathed, letting her push him to the ground as she straddled his hips. Of all the things to happen this was not the one. He had no idea what to do, he fantasized yes, but he was not Raphael he was not adept at this thing.

As if reading his thoughts the Satan laughed gently as she leaned in to kiss him again. It was a bruising and heated kiss of fiery passion and lust. She needed this. She needed to know she could still feel. Needed to know she was still beautiful. For all her claims of playing on her name sake Belial was truly scared to be really worthless. This was her way of proving to herself she was not. Uriel noticed the slight desperation the kiss and felt a sort of connection with her as he returned the kiss, breaking apart as he got air into his lungs before kissing along her jaw line and her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Hatter…" He whispered as a pair of lips ghosted over the sensitive skin, a soft purring sound was his answer. He rather liked that sound and wondered if he could produce that same sound again?

Smiling some he touch his lips to her skin, a tongue darting out to lick at the skin teasingly, biting down gently and sucking until it left a pretty little red mark. Belial's squirms of pleasure as she mewled and purred at this attention unlocked something inside of him. The desire to screw her senseless, to see her eyes glazed over as she for once let go of everything to see her smiling. He could see the pain behind her carefully sculpted mask. He wanted to see that pain and rip it apart, make her eyes shine with true delight. Then again that was how Belial caught her prey she would let them see her break and they would put her back together only to realize the next day she would be gone, fucking the next angel possible. Or demon. Or animal. Or child for that matter, she certainly seemed to enjoy children. (1)

Somewhere amidst their passionate make out session the two were now completely devoid of clothes, their bodies reacting perfectly to one another. Uriel could not describe how wonderful it felt to have this beautiful creature under him, moaning his name. He had laid out his jacket for her to lie on and was currently leaving heated kisses all over her body, his fingers delving in and out of her, running along the inner walls and going as far as he could, his thumb brushing against her clit all the while. He may have been innocent in the act of sex but he was quickly learning and it seemed as of now he was doing something right. He wondered then what it would feel like to be inside of her and felt himself throb painfully at that thought. He quickly withdrew his fingers, kissing her again as he lifted up her legs, putting himself at her entrance. She seemed to smirk faintly if this was possible and felt not pain when he pushed himself in, kissing her quite harshly and moaned into the kiss. For someone whom had sex a lot she was very tight…and oh so hot. He didn't think it was possible to feel such an intense emotion until now, moving in and out of the creature before him alternating between hard and fast, to slow and gentle and everywhere in between. He wondered how the hell he was able to hold off so long, but it seemed Belial minded not.

On the contrary she seemed to purring flipped them, so that she was now riding him, kissing him roughly, biting his neck, nails digging into his skin and causing small rivers of blood, blood she happily licked away with a flick of her tongue. She quickly pulled off him though and went down on him, intending to make this as fun as possible and she so enjoyed having control over this Angel so very, very, _**very**_ much. She took in the had first, sucking on it as her tongue dipped and swirled, one hand on the base of shaft as she used her free hand to steady herself. She was mindful of her gag reflex as she took in more of him, purring in delight as she did. Uriel was quite the vocal angel when he wanted to be and she smirked inwardly. Of all those she had defiled, broken and raped -of course most cases involved heavy drugging- Uriel by far her favorite. His hands grabbed her hair, fisting some as he guided her head up and down, the sheer feelings she brought him was enough to make want to just go over the edge, but the Hatter would have none of that as she pulled away and kissed him again, smirking into the kiss before biting down his neck, piercing the skin. He hissed some in pain before the gentle sucking and lapping up of blood filled the pain with a hazy pleasure.

"H-Hatter…" He was so lost in these feelings she brought on, almost driven mad…mad with a desire to just claim her but she was in control and he could not take that from her, not that he would either.

He hated always being in control and as it was the teasing and denying of his need would prove to be the best medicine and cure for all his frustration.

"Tell me, Uriel," she began, one hand still running ghosts of touches up and down his shaft, teasing him in a delightful insane way. "Just what is it you wish of this One? One can give anything…"

AH of course her sex would come at a price but at the moment he was not sure what he wanted as the Devil continued to drink from him. Damn he must really have some odd kinks if he was enjoying having blood sucked out of him as if she were a vampire and he, the victim. Oh yes he would deny this kink of his.

"You…" what was he saying? "I want you."

Hatter smiled and pulled away, licking her now bloody red lips and chuckled. The lust was so tangible it could probably be cut with a blade as she once more mounted him, moving in time with his upward thrusts as she pushed down, it was maddening now, how dizzy they felt from all this pleasure and tension. If only these feelings could last forever, Hatter wished, if only. The thoughts were cut off when an intense hot feeling entered her, and at the same time her name, her real name, was uttered and she did not bloody care when she felt Uriel release inside her, feeling her release wash over her in waves as she shuttered, clinging to him like a life line. Sex made her so venerable to everything, so sensitive. She used sex to escape, but somehow, with this man before her, she felt so many things she could only dream. When they had found their way back to reality Belial cuddled into him, quite content to have him in her for the moment. She felt completely at ease. Never had she felt this with others.

"Do you think I'm worthless?" she asked, not wishing to gaze at him. She wanted him to say yes, so that she could assure herself she was playing her role correctly and this way she could keep her fears locked away.

After all if she made the idea "worthless" her own there would be no way it would hurt her and Lucifer, denying her to touch him proved that she was indeed not worthy. Whether she was a masochist who enjoyed mental anguish or not was beyond her, but now after so many years of masquerading behind the mask of a jester she felt her world crumble. Why did she care? Why should she? It's not as if she was special.

"No. Just a misguided child." He said, running his fingers through her hair. "Masquerading this little mask of lies, If you deem yourself worthless, and make it so, you will be safe from the harsh reality."

"Is One that weak?" She asked, certainly now very much shaken as she clung to him tighter.

"Yes."

Again Hatter trembled. She was always weak. She was always afraid. Afraid of change, afraid of being hurt, afraid of being loved, afraid she would never be anything special. She disliked heaven, she hated it and every sin they committed. Heave was no paradise at all. If she was worthless and nothing more then a whore she would be alright because she made those words her own so that she could protect herself but here it was her perfect world shattering as it once had during the ritual to quell Lucifer's anger when she was planning to sacrifice Kurai. Only this time it was Uriel and not Asmodeus. She was quite thankful for this. Both saw through her so easily and both felt so warm and made her safe…however she knew that Asmodeus would not fully understand her. Uriel too in many respects was like her. He too had to hide everything to control his darker side -a side Belial found just as intoxicating as the side he showed her now.

"I don't want to do this silly masquerading anymore…but One must."

"Hatter…"

"One has an idea as to why this is going on and hopes that it the silly child will be destroyed soon enough. God is too cruel, Uriel. I want him to fall. I want heaven to burn and take it back." She whispered gently, caressing his skin as planted a gentle kiss on his lips, getting off him after a few more seconds before grabbing her clothing to place them back on.

She was not expecting to be held from behind by strong arms.

"I'm always on your side, Hatter…if you need me. I'll be an outlet for you if it will allow you act."

"Why would you do something like that?" "Because I believe I've fallen in love with a fallen angel, a lost soul and kindred spirit who shares a similar pain." TThe Hatter grinned some and turned in his embrace, arms wrapping themselves around his neck as she gazed into his eyes.

"You are a fool then, Uriel. I only break hearts."

"I do not mind that, Hatter. If all I am is to be your outlet then that will be fine…because I cannot go against my heart."

"You are a fool." She whispered before smiling gently at him, eyes downcast once more. "However…One could live with that."

As they got dressed Uriel wondered exactly what had just happened. How could sex bring two people so close? Two people who barely interacted. This demon before him changed Raphael completely. This demon he watched from afar corrupting those around her laughing as she trampled on their precious dreams. Why did he then begin to feel so much longing for her?

"One must be going now they will be wondering where we had gone. I believe soon the final curtain rise and this war will end. When that happens, come find me."

And like a fleeting night she fizzled away, disappearing from sight as the shadows absorbed her. Uriel merely smiled and shook his head.

"I really am a fool."


End file.
